Días de estudio
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: —Volveré a explicarlo.—Dice Hinata, y Naruto sonríe, porque esta vez sí lo ha entendido. Pero no está mal si Hinata se queda una hora más, ¿no? Al menos, para disfrutar un ratito más de ella. Solo un poquito. ¡Feliz Hermanita Invisible, Natt Okumura / Naru Hyuga!


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Para: Naru Hyuuga. ¡Feliz Hermanita Invisible! ^^**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

—¡N-Naruto-Kun!

El aludido se gira, levemente sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hacia la pequeña figura que hay tras él. Hinata Hyuuga no es muy habladora, y escucharla gritar es una novedad que se le habría hecho imposible solo…diez segundos antes. Sin embargo ahí está la chica, esquivando a los alumnos que salen en tropel de las puertas del instituto para alcanzarle.

—¡Hinata ´ttebayo! ¿Qué tal el d…?

Ella no le da tiempo a continuar, se para ante él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por los jadeos y agotada, el sudor le corre por la frente, perdiéndose por el cuello de la blusa hacia el escote (_No es como si Naruto mirara eso, claro…al menos no mucho. Eso no es de buenos amigos, se regaña cuando se le van los ojos y se imagina lo que hay bajo el blanco de la tela.)_.

—¿Aprobaste?—Pregunta ella cuando se recupera lo suficiente. Le mira, emocionada, con los ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa, contrastando con el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

Naruto, avergonzado de sí mismo ante la respuesta que debe darle a la chica, patea suavemente el suelo, levantando polvo y tierra. Chasquea la lengua, tratando de encontrar las palabras, y sus ojos viajan al rostro de rasgos redondeados de Hinata mientras abre los labios.

—¡Fue culpa del profesor ´ttebayo! ¡Me odia!

Hinata suspira pacientemente, sabe que es mentira, pero es tan difícil que Naruto apruebe como que deje de echar la culpa al que le pille más cerca.

—Está bien, Naruto-Kun, no pasa nada.

Afirma, sonriéndole con un deje de indulgencia. El rubio le sonríe, de esa forma tan propia de él que parece iluminarle toda la cara y hacerle ver más joven, más guapo, más…él mismo. Hinata desvía la mirada, azorada.

—Supongo que desperdicias tus esfuerzos conmigo, Hinata.—Se disculpa al fin Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

Ella niega con la cabeza suavemente, el pelo negro azulado le sigue el movimiento mientras hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No digas eso, Naruto-Kun.—Vuelve a sonrojarse y juguetea con sus dedos nerviosamente.—Y-Yo realmente creo que eres ca-capaz de aprobar…

Él se ríe, tomándola por los hombros en un gesto que derrocha confianza, Hinata está segura de que pronto le saldrá humo por las orejas de lo caliente que nota la cara, casi puede imaginarse como un foco de Navidad recién encendido cuando nota el olor de Uzumaki llevar a sus fosas nasales.

—¡Eres la mejor, Hinata ´ttebayo!

…

…

…

—Te digo que ella es la mejor, Minato.—Kushina afirma, con voz segura de sí misma, mientras se lleva los palillos a la boca, absorbiendo los fideos del ramen.

—No te digo que no, Kushina, pero pasa demasiado tiempo aquí. Si sus propias notas bajan, Hiashi nos matará.—Avisó su esposo, cruzándose de brazos.—Hinata-Chan le hace mucho bien a Naruto, pero eso no hace que a Hiashi le guste más la buena relación que tienen…

—¡Ese es un amargado ´ttebane!

Él ríe entre dientes, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y posando los ojos sobre Kushina, que en ese momento sigue devorando su comida sin prestarle atención, Namikaze no puede evitar fijarse en que se ha recogido el pelo, lo cual se le hace casi extraño. Toma un mechón rojo entre los dedos y juguetea con él casi distraídamente, disfrutando de su tacto y, casi inconscientemente, enredando un mechón en su meñique. Tiene esa costumbre desde que se casaron.

—Solo espero que las notas de Hinata-Chan no bajen.—Desea en un susurro. Ella le mira y sonríe ampliamente.

—Te preocupas demasiado ´ttebane.—Le echa los brazos al cuello, juntando su frente a la de él. Minato enlaza sus dedos con los de ella, guiñándole un ojo con cariño y logrando que el gesto de ella se enternezca.

—¡Papá, mamá, estamos en casa ´ttebayo!

Namikaze se separa, suspirando. Porque Naruto siempre rompe sus momentos, destrozando la burbuja de felicidad que a veces se forma entre ellos. No le hace falta preguntar por qué ha usado el plural, se limita a saludar en voz alta:

—Buenos días, Hinata-Chan.

—Bu-Buenos días.—Tartamudea la chica, tan roja que casi parece ir a desmayarse. Minato entiende el por qué en cuanto ve que su hijo lleva la mochila de la chica, quizá para que ella no la cargue.

Ay, ¿cómo demonios puede ser su chico tan distraído?

…

…

…

—Así que, Naruto-Kun, así es como se hace. ¿Entiendes?

Él asiente, pero por su rostro, Hinata sabe que miente. Suspira pacientemente y vuelve a explicar el ejercicio. Los únicos momentos en los que no se sonroja, ni se deja llevar por los alocados latidos de su corazón, son esos. Esos pequeños instantes en los que se limita a centrarse en su objetivo: Que el chico del que lleva enamorada toda la vida apruebe para pasar de curso.

Por el contrario, es con el cerebro apunto de estallar por intentar resolver las complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas y retener su hiperactividad cuando Naruto más se fija en la chica. A veces _(sin que ella se de cuenta, siempre sin que se de cuenta)_ se recrea en mirarla, en posar los ojos en la curva de su cuello y sus mejillas pálidas que toman un tono cereza cada vez que él abre la boca, en las manos pequeñas que juguetean con un lápiz o entre ellas para vencer el nerviosismo, en los labios rosas moviéndose mientras habla _(aunque él no la escucha ya, porque no es capaz)_ en las largas pestañas, tan oscuras como el mismo pelo. El rubio se pregunta cómo será acariciar la piel de ella, no _tocarla_, porque eso lo hace casi a diario, sino _acariciarla,_ deleitarse con su tacto de seda y sentir que se pone de gallina bajo sus manos.

—¿Lo has entendido ahora?

—¡Claro ´ttebayo!

_Mentira._ Y, por supuesto, Hinata lo sabe. Pero le sonríe indulgentemente y vuelve a comenzar de cero, así que esta vez Naruto _de verdad_ intenta atenderla. De nuevo sin éxito. Aunque sabe que Hinata, su paciente Hinata, se lo repetirá las veces que haga falta.

No sabe cuándo comenzó a pensar en ella como _suya_, tal y como si fuera una propiedad, simplemente lo hizo. Y ahora, no puede parar de nombrarla así en sus pensamientos. Nunca en voz alta, claro, porque eso sería poco decoroso.

—¿Hinata?

Ella para la explicación para mirarle, con la duda pintada en sus enormes ojos del color de la luna.

—¿Sí, Naruto-Kun?

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?—Pregunta, solo por el mero placer de darle un descanso a su ya sobrecalentada por el esfuerzo mente. Le sonríe ampliamente, cerrando los ojos con el gesto, por lo que no la ve sonrojarse tanto que raya el desmayo.

—Por-Porque no quiero que re-repitas curso.—Murmura, dejando que el flequillo le tape la mirada para que no note lo nerviosa que se ha puesto. _Y porque te quiero_, añade mentalmente. Pero no lo dice, claro.

—El teme dice que si me aguantas durante tanto tiempo, a estas alturas debes tener ganado el cielo ´ttebayo.—Comenta inocentemente, apoyando las manos tras de sí para apoyarse, y dejando acabar la cabeza, de forma que termina mirando el techo.

—Me gusta pasar ti-tiempo contigo.—Continúa, trabándose por los nervios, ella. Por un instante, puede incluso oír el sonido de su propio corazón, y se dice lo bonito que sería ser más valiente, lo suficiente como para acercarse a él y besarle ahora. Por supuesto, no lo hace.

_(Porque es Hinata, es pequeñita, vergonzosa y débil. Y no está a la altura de su Naruto-Kun.)_

—¡A mí también contigo ´ttebayo!—Salta inmediatamente el rubio, temeroso de que si calla ella piense lo contrario. Se ríe de nuevo, rascándose la nuca.—Aunque, siento ser tan torpe en estas cosas.

—No eres torpe.—Replica Hinata, su voz apenas un susurro, pero a él le llega. Le gusta, eso de que alguien confíe tan ciegamente en él, le hace sentir algo cálido en el pecho que no sabe definir muy bien, o quizá sí, pero en el fondo le da miedo admitirlo.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? Eres una chica genial.

Ella vuelve a sonrojarse y corta la conversación de súbito, temerosa de terminar desmayándose si Naruto sigue así. Así que vuelve a comenzar a explicarle aquello que no ha entendido, argumentando que tendrá que irse pronto. Y el Uzumaki se ríe, pero no se niega.

_(Porque es Hinata, y aunque se cree a sí misma pequeñita, vergonzosa y débil él la ve como es. La ve como la mujer hermosa, inteligente y agradable en la que se ha convertido._

_Y, aunque no lo diga, al menos no por ahora, quizá como la persona de la que se ha enamorado.)_

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Naruto-Kun?

—¡Sí ´ttebayo!

—Creo que volveré a empezar…

Y esta vez, aunque él no lo diga, ni vaya a hacerlo, sí que ha sido capaz de captar lo esencial del problema.

Claro que puede hacerse el tonto un poco más.

Solo un poco. Que Hinata se quede otra hora no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

**FIN**

**Antes de nada…Fail, lo sé XD Llevaba tanto sin escribir un Naruhina…además, el final está hecho con mi muñeca mala (creo que ya os lo comenté) así que sé que no estará muy bien.**

**De todas formas…¡Naru-Chan! Ojalá te haya gustado n.n Feliz hermanita invisible, siento que te haya tocado la más tardona (?)**

**Y feliz aniversario, Irresistiblemente Naranja! Un año, un año de risas, de sentir que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla que me entiende, un año insulso e insuficiente comparado con los que nos quedan :3**

**Sois únicas, preciosas.**

_**Kuraii-Chan**_


End file.
